La Pasión de Little Mac
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: ¿Cuál es el sentido de luchar para ganar? ¿Qué es llegar a la gloria? Little Mac deberá enfrentar peligros más allá del ring. Con nuevos amigos y nuevos adversarios, Mac deberá combatir en Smash Bros y descubrirse no solo a él, sino a varios personajes de juegos ¿Que verdades se esconden tras los píxeles? Protagonistas: Little Mac, Pacman y la Entrenadora Wii Fit.
1. El Regreso

En las sombras de un viejo gimnasio, con solo una pequeña luz en toda la habitación, una pera de boxeo siendo golpeada y una joven promesa del boxeo de 1987 entrenando arduamente. Con el sudor en su frente, izquierda, derecha, puñetazos van y vienen, para rematar con un derechazo que desprende la pera mandándola contra la pared. Inmóvil y jadeando, toma la cuerda que hay en el piso y comienza a saltar rápido, en eso las luces se encienden de repente. Una figura familiar para ese boxeador se acercaba por la entrada, un viejo amigo, moreno, con su sudadera roja, pantalones azules, subido de peso aunque eso no le detenía a comerse el solo una barra de chocolate mientras caminaba.

Doc Louis:-Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestro héroe retirado se está preparando para su regreso triunfal al ring. (Muerde su chocolate)

Little Mac:-(Detiene sus saltos de cuerda) No te confundas Doc, simplemente mantengo mi forma. La última vez que deje de entrenar terminé en una isla perdida más gordo que usted (El Doc le clava mirada seria), sin ofender.

Él es Little Mac, luchador retirado a los 34 años, vistiendo un top negro, guantes y shorts verdes, con unos músculos marcados, principalmente los bíceps y tríceps. Detrás de él en la pared, hay varios recortes de diarios marcando sus victorias y derrotas, principalmente dos enmarcados con su victoria frente al Señor Sueño en el 87 y Mr Sandman en el 2009, colgando arriba de ellos el cinturón de la WVBA campeón mundial.

Doc Louis:-(Le arroja una toalla) Chistosito como siempre ¿No Mac? Glass Joe se reiría de tu chiste, si no le partieran la madre en cada ronda, dios hasta un niño de tres años lo deja K.O. en el ring, él sí que debería retirarse.

Little Mac:-(Se ríe y toma asiento en un banquillo) ¿Qué lo trae aquí Doc? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Alguna buena promesa nueva quién convertirá en el nuevo campeón mundial de boxeo?

Doc Loius:-Ya tengo una promesa, te he enseñado todo lo que sé y me has hecho sentir más que orgulloso. (Ambos miran el ring) Hoy en día el boxeo solo se ha vuelto un exhibicionismo, enclenques patéticos y sin forma o fortachones más delicados que un francés entran, hacen un espectáculo y sale ganador el preferido de los empresarios apostadores. (Lanza un suspiro seco) Este hermoso deporte se volvió tan falso como la lucha libre, (Pone su mano en el hombro de Little Mac) ya no hay espacio para veteranos Mac.

Little Mac:-¿Qué hay de los demás? Piston Hondo, King Hippo, por dios nadie podría parar a Bald Bull, me embistió como cuatro veces a la lona ese desgraciado.

Doc Louis:-(Se ríe) Algunos siguen, son muy presionados por los auspiciantes, algunos como Macho Man dejaron ya el ring (Baja la cabeza).

Little Mac:-¿Sabe? Aún retirado, yo siento que… No estoy satisfecho. (Doc lo mira) Siento que aún puedo dar más, que no estoy acabado. De joven deseaba con toda mi alma ser un boxeador, ya que todos me decían "Eres pequeño e indefenso, no puedes defenderte, no puedes hacer nada…" me golpeaban, humillaban y burlaban. Pero, todos los domingos con mi padre, veía las luchas de la WVBA, eran héroes para mí. Hombres fuertes, sin miedo, que podían luchar aun cuando los golpearan podían volver a levantarse. Desde ese entonces desee más que nada ser uno de ellos, para conseguir el respeto y la admiración de todos.

Doc Louis:-De suerte te encontré, de lo contrario no habrías durado ni tres segundos en el ring. (Ambos ríen y el Doc se come otro pedazo de chocolate)

Little Mac:-Gracias por todo Doc, has hecho realidad para mí lo que creía que sería solo un sueño.

Doc Louis:-¿No te vas a poner a llorar ahora no? (Le entrega un sobre sellado con un sello de cera) Mac, puede que esta sea la respuesta que andas buscando.

Mac toma la carta con algo de intriga, rompe el sello y lee lo que dice la carta, inmediatamente se asombra y se levanta de repente.

Little Mac:-He sido aceptado para entrar en el Smash Bros… El Smash, el más gran evento de personajes de diversas sagas de juegos y quieren que represente a Punch Out.

Doc Louis:-Por eso he venido aquí, estás en las verdaderas grandes ligas Mac. Aquí las reglas cambian, los peleadores también.

Little Mac:-Pero Doc, todos ellos van desde guerreros y espadachines hasta monstruos y quién sabe qué.

Doc Louis:-Sin mencionar a los clones (Le da una fuerte palmada a Mac en la espalda) Pero Mac, te quejas demasiado ¿No querías una oportunidad de mostrar lo que tienes? Pues aquí está. (Cuelga el saco de arena) Tal vez nunca haya participado en ese torneo pero he visto como ha progresado, déjame decirte que son rudos pero te conozco y sé que podrás lidiar con todos ellos sin esfuerzo.

Little Mac:-Es que, no sé, esto es tan repentino la verdad… (Mira al Doc sosteniendo el saco de arena, lo mira serio)

Doc Louis:-Ese no es el Mac que conocí hace mucho, hijo el Smash es un torneo muy exclusivo. Has sido convocado esta vez, puede que esta oportunidad jamás se repita en la vida. Así que puedes quedarte aquí en la oscuridad del olvido, junto a tus triunfos pasados, o puedes mover tus piernas de gallina aquí mismo y demostrarme si aún sirve el Star Punch patentado que te he enseñado.

Little Mac ve la carta un momento, esta era una oportunidad única en su vida de volver a brillar como antes. Estaba de espaldas a la bolsa de arena y al Doc, que seguía viendo al mismo chico de Nueva York que había aceptado como su pupilo, lo conocía muy bien y dentro de él sabía que elegiría la elección correcta. Efectivamente Mac comenzó a cargar de golpes el saco de arena, derechazos e izquierdazos a diestra y siniestras, para cargar su brazo derecho de energía y de un solo golpe, mandar el saco de arena por la ventana hacia la calle.

Doc Louis:-Tenemos cinco días antes de que parta el tren, ve por el saco, entrenaremos sin descanso.

Los días pasaron y el entrenamiento fue duro, la determinación por volver a pelear era grande en Little Mac. Practicaron de nuevo todos los movimientos del boxeo conocidos por el Doc y algunos ocultos. Llegado el día, Little Mac y el Doc se dirigían directo a la estación de trenes.

Doc Louis:-(Pedaleando su bicicleta) Vamos Mac, se nos hace tarde, te estás volviendo muy lento.

Little Mac:-(Corría cargando tres maletas en su espalda) Es que estoy llevando todo en mi lomo ¿Acaso soy un burro de carga?

Doc Louis:-No debes dejar de entrenar ni un segundo Mac, los oponentes que enfrentarás podrían usarte como mondadientes, y eso que ni te hablo de Bowser, hace que Macho Man parezca una hormiguita en comparación.

Little Mac:-Por cierto Doc ¿Por qué sigo usando esta estúpida sudadera y pantalones rosa para correr? La gente me ve como si fuera un maricón con esto y no los culpo.

Doc Louis:-Era roja, pero no leí la etiqueta de que se lavaba en seco y quedó así, no te quejes que lavé mi ropa interior también, ahora tengo todas mis trusas de color rosas.

Little Mac:-(Pone una poker face y su rostro se torna azul) No quería saber tanto, ahora que recuerdo ¿Esa bicicleta no es mía? Se la he prestado hace años y aún no me la ha devuelto.

Doc convenientemente se pone unos auriculares, haciendo que el pobre Little Mac se canse de gritar y caiga junto con todas las maletas. De suerte llegaron justo a tiempo para abordar el tren, Doc se despide de Mac diciendo que lo verá pronto competir. Mac sube al tren y desde la ventanilla saluda al Doc.

Little Mac:-(Pensando) Algo me dice que nunca recuperaré mi bicicleta. (Lo ve alejarse al Doc montada en ella)

Sentado en su asiento, viendo el paisaje ir y venir mientras el tren seguía su curso hasta Super Smash, se da cuenta de algo, su vagón parecía por demás solitario, solo estaba él ahí sumido en el silencio, pero eso iba a cambiar…

?:-Disculpe señor ¿Este lugar está ocupado?

Little Mac:-Claro que no, siéntese si guste… (Mac voltea a verlo, se limpia los ojos para comprobar que no era una visión) ¿Pacman? ¿Viejo eres tú?

Pacman:-¿Little Mac? Compadre, tanto tiempo sin verte. (Se saludan en un conmovedor reencuentro) Tres décadas, parece que hubiera sido ayer, veo que has cambiado mucho de tus antiguos 8 bits.

Little Mac:-Y veo que tú ya tienes brazos y piernas, ven acá… (Mac toma a Pacman y le hace coscorrones de forma juguetona, ambos se sientan juntos riéndose)La leyenda de los juegos, el rey de los arcades solo superado por Space Invaders, el inconfundible e inigualable Pacman, no me esperaba encontrarte.

Pacman:-Menos a ti campeón mundial, cuando te conocí solo eras una cosa transparente con líneas verdes, ni nombre tenías en ese entonces.

Little Mac:-(Medio sonrojado) No me lo recuerdes, era aterrador verme en el espejo.

Pacman:-Luego te teñiste el pelo de rubio, era de lo más ridículo (Risa fuerte)

Little Mac:-(Algo serio) Pasaba por una fase ¿Ok? (Le da un sabe golpe en el hombro) Que gusto ver a mi viejo amigo cabezón ¿Cómo está tu familia?

Pacman:-La señora bien, los hijos una maravilla. A veces pienso que algún día crecerán y dejarán a su viejo padre para hacer sus vidas, pero luego recuerdo que somos personajes ficticios que jamás crecemos y se me pasa (Risa).

Little Mac:-¿Entrarás también al Smash? ¿Cómo? No eres personaje de Nintendo, quiero decir has estado en la consola pero, tu sabes ehhhhh…. Mejor me callo.

Pacman:-Tranquilo Mac, ordenes de los superiores, ya tienen a Mario, Sonic y Megaman, solo falta el más veterano para completar el grupo clásico. Como pasa el tiempo ¿No Mac?

Little Mac:-No para una leyenda como tú Pacman, eres le primer personaje, el pionero, la sensación en…

Pacman:-Dile eso a los niños de ahora, que parece que ya no son niños. Parece que hoy en día solo les gusta disparar y matar todo lo que se mueva ¿Qué paso con la diversión? ¿Dónde quedó la inocencia? (Baja un poco la cabeza) Perdona, no debí decir eso.

Little Mac:-Te entiendo amigo, es difícil afrontar los cambios. Los chicos ya no son como antes, pero siempre está la gente que una vez nos quiso y nos recuerda. A ti te recuerdan con una pizza, ven esa forma de círculo con un triángulo faltante y ahí está Pacman.

Pacman:-No he progresado nada en los últimos años, y ni que hablar de mi amigo Bomberman, creo que a él le va peor que a mí.

Little Mac:-Viejo, nosotros estamos aquí para entretener. Ya sea una oleada de gente o tan solo un jugador, tanto sea en nuestras consolas o emulados somos eso, personajes de juego. (Pone su guante en la espalda de Pacman) No sé qué nos depare el futuro, pero siempre que una persona nos recuerde, ahí estaremos para brindarle diversión, reto y nostalgia. Hay juegos que son tendencia estos días, hay juegos que evolucionaron, pero pocos como tú mi amigo, se convirtieron en leyenda.

Pacman mira a Little Mac y despliega una sonrisa. Little Mac sabe lo que realmente es el olvido, ver a Pacman en esa situación movió algo dentro de él, como una respuesta a sí mismo y su existencia. Los juegos se disfrutan, sean la época que sean, no importa la gráfica, la marca o la opinión general, sino divertirse con ellos.

Pasado esto solo hubo pláticas animadas entre los dos viejos amigos, poco a poco en cada parada subían más personajes para encontrarse con ellos. Little Mac y Pacman no podían aguantar la risa al ver al pobre Pit, un ángel con cabellos castaños y ojos violetas, cargando una gran cantidad de maletas por órdenes de Palutena, una diosa de cabellos verdes y vestido blanco, No sabían que era más gracioso, que lo tratara como mula de carga, sus gritos de niña o que vistiera como una.

Little Mac:-(Asoma la cabeza desde su cabina) Que bajo has caído Pit. (Risa maléfica)

Pacman:-Te veías más hombrecito antes, esa faldita no combina con tus ojos. (Acompaña la risa)

Pit trata de gritar pero Palutena le golpea en la cabeza con su báculo y sigue haciendo su labor. Más adelante entra un personaje al que solo llaman Aldeano, un pequeño niño con una mirada algo tenebrosa, la cual mejor no molestar por ahora. Unas horas después una princesa de cabellos dorados y vestido color cielo llamada Rosalina cargando una pequeña estrella entre sus brazos y un joven guerrero de cabellos rubios y vestimenta roja llamado Shulk acompañaron a Little Mac y Pacman en su cabina, volviendo el viaje más animado a medida que cada vez más se acercaban a su destino. El tren ya tenía a todos los pasajeros, había dejado tierra firme para entrar a una dimensión de colores, el nexo donde todos los juegos se conectan entre sí. Adelante se podía ver, una gran construcción negra y futurista, abriendo sus grandes puertas de par en par para la llegada de los nuevos personajes.

Pacman:-(Mirando por la ventanilla) Ya casi llegamos, es un lugar gigantesco… (Deslumbrado por ese lugar, Pacman casi cae por la ventana, de no ser que Little Mac lo toma de la pierna y lo vuelve a meter al vagón)

Little Mac:-Calmado, casi te perdemos sin haber comenzado el combate (Los demás se ríen y Pacman se sonroja).

Shulk:-No puedo esperar a llegar, he oído de unos sujetos de un juego llamado Fire Emblems, dicen ser los mejores espadachines. (Desenfunda su espada al aire) Eso es porque no se han enfrentado aún a mí.

Rosalina:-Estoy emocionada por ver a Peach y Zelda, hay que ponernos al día (Risita tierna).

Little Mac:-(Se queda viendo tras la ventana) Camino a la gloria, allá va Little Mac.

El tren empieza a entrar en las instalaciones, se detiene poco a poco en una gran estación blanca. Los nuevos participantes van saliendo, entre ellos Mac y Pacman cargando su equipaje. Frente a ellos están nada más y nada menos que Mario y Kirby para recibirlos, no creo que tenga que describirlos…

Mario:-Muy bienvenidos sean nuevos peleadores, como representante de Nintendo les doy la bienvenida a Super Smash Bros. It is me, Mario (Risa) solo es una broma.

Nadie se rió de eso poniendo algo serio a Mario, Kirby para romper la tensión solo hace su famoso bailecito de victoria.

Mario:-En fin, síganme, les mostraré este que será su nuevo hogar durante los siguientes meses… (Todos comienzan a seguirlo)

Llegan a una puerta, al traspasarla se encuentran en un gran corredor. Al avanzar se podían contemplar varias estatuas de oro y plata con diversos personajes de Nintendo.

Mario:-Ustedes son los afortunados, ahora son parte de un gran linaje de pelea como es Smash. Desde que este lugar se fundó con tan solo 12 personajes incluyendo a mi colega Kirby y a mí netamente nuestro objetivo ha sido siempre el mismo, el más grande evento de franquicias de Nintendo para probar su fuerza, audacia, valor, entre otras cosas. Recuerden esto muy bien, ustedes representan a sus propios juegos, si se deshonran también todo su juego. Así que es mejor que les lea las pautas a tener en…

Mario no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que es interrumpido por una gran cubeta de agua lanzada desde el techo. Arriba de él, sostenidos en un candelabro estaban Sonic y Ness, un niño de gorra roja y camiseta a rayas.

Sonic:-Yo se los resumo chicos, aburrido… (Todos se ríen)

Ness:-A ver si se te pasa lo arrogante.

Sonic toma a Ness y saltan al piso escapando a gran velocidad perseguidos por Mario enojado.

Mario:-Vuelvan aquí ustedes dos, se lo voy a contar todo a Sakurai. (Kirby suspira y volviéndose un globo va tras él)

Little Mac:-¿Qué fue eso?

Pacman:-Típico de Sonic, no te preocupes que es algo habitual. Aunque con lo de Ness es algo más complicado, veras…

En eso se escucha un disparo en el aire, una sombra al final del pasillo se proyecta. Esta sombra tenía el arma, que disparó directo a una estatua de Bowser. Esta sombra avanzaba lentamente, lo curioso era que cada paso que daba sonaba como si golpearas metal en un yunque. Ahí aparece él, Fox Mc Cloud, un zorro antropomórfico espacial de color naranja y blanco, con una chaqueta blanca, pantalones verdes y un visor en los ojos, lo que más impresionaba eran sus piernas, completamente de metal.

Fox:-(Soplando el humo de su arma) Escuchen, olviden todo lo que les dijo Mario. Mi nombre es Fox Mc Cloud, veterano de Smash y líder del Star Fox. (Avanza entre ellos como un general) Si llegaron aquí fue por suerte, porque necesitarán más que eso si quieren quedarse. Pueden ser tanto afortunados como desafortunados al estar aquí.

Shulk:-¿Quién se cree que es para decirnos…? (Sin terminar su oración Fox rápidamente se pone enfrente de él apuntándole con su arma)

Fox:-¿Dijiste algo niño bonito? Ten esto muy en claro, he derrotado a la mayoría de los luchadores, 100 veces cada uno cuando mucho, antes de que siquiera fueras un beta. Así que escucha mi consejo, primero escucha luego has tu idiotez.

Shulk solo se queda petrificado, Fox solo da una sonrisa de satisfacción volviendo con el grupo.

Fox:-Escúchenme bien, si no me importara dejaría que hicieran lo que me plazca, pero si me importa ¿Y saben por qué? Porque he visto a grandes promesas quedar en el olvido (Avanzan a un lugar más sombrío, donde se ven unos retratos algo polvorientos). No todo es tan bueno, si creyeron que llegar aquí era difícil entonces están equivocados. Deben ganarse el derecho a seguir. (Suspira y susurra) He perdido a muchos buenos amigos.

Little Mac por accidente escucha, se acerca para ver los cuadros, personajes que ahora no estaban aquí presente, recordándole su época de lucha y su ausencia.

Little Mac:-(Lo suelta de repente) Voy a ganarme el derecho a seguir…

Fox:-¿Perdón? ¿Quién ha hablado?

Entre las personas avanza Little Mac al frente, mirando a Fox a los ojos con miedo pero desafiante.

Fox:-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?

Little Mac:-Little Mac de Punch Out.

Fox:-(Lo inspecciona) Primer personaje de pelea de verdad, no está mal. Pero ¿Qué te hace tan especial muchacho?

Al escuchar lo que parecía ser un conflicto, otros personajes que ya estaban en las instalaciones comienzan a aparecer.

Little Mac:-¿A qué te refieres con especial chico zorro? (Se escuchan los gritos del público)

Fox:-Todos aquí tenemos algo de especial, poderes, técnicas, habilidades natas. Aquí solo veo un boxeador ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? (Ahora los gritos van en favor de Fox)

Little Mac:-¿Por qué no lo descubrimos peleando y no hablando?

Fox:-Chico con agallas ¿Eh? Eso me agrada, será un placer usar tu cara como trapeador en el suelo. (Se dirige a los nuevos) Ya lo oyeron novatos, el chico boxeador me ha retado a un combate, para hacerlo más interesante y menos humillante invito a dos personas más a unirse a él en combate ¿Quién se apunta?

Los nuevos reclutas hablan entre ellos ¿Era cierto? ¿Tres personajes contra uno? También estaba la discusión entre los viejos personajes, entre ellas tachando a Fox como un presumido. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el silencio reinaba. Todos sabían que lo que había hecho Little Mac era una completa estupidez.

Fox:-Genial, parece que nadie te apoya, en cuyo caso será para mí un deleite humillarte delante de todos y…

Pacman:-Esperen (Levanta la mano y se dirige a Mac). Yo también pelearé.

Little Mac:-Pacman, no tienes que hacerlo, yo me metí en esto.

Pacman:-Los viejos amigos no se dan la espalda. Además, seré novato pero no permitiré que un jovencito con arma se autoproclame el mejor.

Fox:-Parece que el viejo Pacman se ha unido a la batalla ¿Alguien más? Creo que no habrá…

?:-Yo también pelearé…

Todos se asombran al escuchar otro candidato. Se abren paso entre la gente y ahí está, una mujer alta y delgada, blanca en todo su sentido, con cabello negro recogido en una cola, camiseta deportiva cian y pantalones negro opaco.

Fox:-Identifícate…

Wii Fit:-Con mucho gusto (Haciendo volteretas y giros de carro con un salto mortal se pone frente a Fox). Soy la entrenadora Wii Fit y también acepto el desafío.

Fox:-Se puede saber ¿Por qué aceptas este estúpido desafío?

Wii Fit:-El que no arriesga no gana, además quiero ver que tan cierto es que eres el más rápido de todos señor Fox. (Se acerca junto a Little Mac y Pacman, Fox solo traga saliva) Bonitos músculos fortachón, se notan las horas de entrenamiento.

Little Mac no puede evitar sentir sonroje, más con el público vitoreándole de fondo. Después de todo en su juego no hay mujeres, no puede evitar sentirse así por un cumplido.

Fox:-Bien, tenemos a los tres voluntarios para el desafío de bienvenida a los novatos. Será a las 5 de la tarde de hoy, por ahora todos serán asignados a sus cuartos y se instalarán. Dispérsense y en cuanto a ustedes tres… (Tronándose los nudillos) Prepárense para lo peor del mundo.

Fox solo se retira, volviendo Mario aún enojado y mojado para seguir con el recorrido. Mac aún no puede creer lo que ha hecho, sus manos estaban temblando.

Pacman:-Amigo ¿Te sientes bien?

Wii Fit:-Pareces nervioso, pero bueno tú te lo buscaste. Da las gracias que no estarás solo.

Mac solo despliega una sonrisa confiada ante sus compañeros.

Little Mac:-Chicos espero que den lo mejor de ustedes, no se preocupen por mí. He esperado esto por años, un combate real, gane o pierda esta tarde será mi primera batalla contra un veterano de Smash. (Los mira a los dos confiados) Les agradezco mucho su ayuda, espero que podamos ser un buen equipo.

Mac sigue caminando adelante con los demás, en sus ojos se podía notar una rara mezcla de sentimientos que no podía describirse.

Pacman:-(Pensando) Sé que serás todo un personaje Mac. Lo lograrás, vas a triunfar.

Wii Fit:-(También pensando) Es un cabeza dura, me agrada. Después de todo, este lugar no será tan aburrido. (Risita) Veamos que oculta tras esa cara bonita.

Little Mac:-(En su mente) Llegaré a lo más alto, aquí en Smash encontraré lo que estoy buscando.

Incierto es lo que le depara a Little Mac y sus nuevos amigos, del ring al campo de batalla ¿Qué le depara a nuestro boxeador?


	2. Enseña y Aprende

Eran las 10 de la mañana, los nuevos luchadores para el Super Smash Bros, el torneo más grande de videojuegos jamás antes visto, estaban adentro. Little Mac, nuestro héroe, ha comenzado tal vez no tan bien con su primer paso en la competencia…

Fox ha retado a él, a Pacman y a la entrenadora Wii Fit a la primera batalla inaugural del Smash, la cual aun siendo tres contra uno, Fox tenía ya años de experiencia luchando y entre los tres no sabían ni cuáles eran las reglas principales. En fin, volviendo a la historia, Mac solo camina junto a sus compañeros, bastante callado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pacman:-Este lugar en inmenso Mac, me perderé muchas veces por aquí y eso que vengo de cruzar muchos laberintos… (Risita y lo mira a Mac) Mac ¿Me estás escuchando?

Little Mac:-¿Eh? Ah sí, lo mismo que tú, me encanta.

Wii Fit:-(Pone su mano en el hombro de Little Mac) Parece que nuestro amigo ya está nervioso, y con lo valiente que se vio al desafiar a Fox en frente de todos sabiendo que si pierde será el hazme reír tanto de los luchadores nuevos como los veteranos.

Little Mac:-¿Qué? No, no, no, solo estaba… Pensando en cómo le patearemos el trasero a ese zorro creído. Debemos tener un plan, una estrategia de equipo.

Wii Fit:-Oh, así que ya tenemos a nuestro líder de equipo. (Lo toma del brazo con ambas manos y finge voz de chica tierna) Mac, ayúdame. Fox quiere dispararme, golpéalo con tus músculos vigorosos. Oh mi héroe. (Tanto la entrenadora como Pacman se matan de risa, Mac solo se sonroja de oreja a oreja a más no poder)

Little Mac:-(Se expresa de forma muy seria) Dejen de burlarse ¿Quieren? No les pedí que me acompañaran en esto. (Mira al suelo y aprieta los puños) Siempre luché por mi cuenta, hagan lo que se les dé la gana.

Wii Fit:-(Le suelta el brazo) No seas así, solo era una bromita. (Suspira) Pareces un viejo amargado. (Mira a las demás chicas que cambian el rumbo para asignar sus habitaciones) Bueno chicos, iré con las otras princesitas a que me guíen a mi cuarto. Nos veremos a las cinco.

Pacman:-Claro que sí, ahí estaremos…

Little Mac solo miraba al suelo, la entrenadora lo miró por un momento y de ahí tomó camino con las otras chicas.

Pacman:-No era necesario que te comportes así con una dama, solo estaba jugando… (Veía en Mac la cara de preocupación que tenía) ¿Mac?

Little Mac:-(Pensando) Que torpe fui, no debí exponerme tan pronto. Mis manos están temblando, esto es como si me enfrentara a Macho Man ni bien comenzara a boxear ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿En qué me he metido? Me hubiera quedado en donde estaba y no haber dicho nada, si pierdo solo seré la humillación de todos, todos me verán solo… solo como un… juego patético más.

Pacman:-Mac (Gritando fuerte para despertarlo), lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no te puedes tirar para atrás, sería peor que perder, pasarías a ser un hazme reír.

Little Mac:-Pacman yo, tengo miedo.

Pacman:-¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo? Claro que sí, sin importar que seamos tres contra uno. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo pelear, una vez lo intenté y me pusieron un espantoso robot de madera ¿Quieres que te diga cuales fueron los resultados?

Little Mac:-Yo no quiero fallarles, no quiero fallarle al Doc, a la entrenadora y mucho menos a ti.

Pacman:-Con esa actitud claro que lo harás. Yo no te apoyé hace rato con Fox solo por ser amigos, te apoyé porque tienes un gran potencial aunque tú no te des cuenta de ello. Los clásicos como tú y yo somos subestimados, somos tomados como inferiores por las nuevas generaciones. Pero nosotros pateábamos culos antes de que siquiera esos niños de ahora tocaran un mando de juegos. Las gráficas no hacen al juego sino todo lo contrario. Estamos aquí ahora, para demostrarles a estos jovencitos creídos que los juegos de antes no somos nada fáciles de derrotar.

Little Mac escucha cada palabra de Pacman, recuerda en él sus primeros pasos como juego y la cantidad de diversión que brindó en su época. Ganara o perdiera, round con round, los chicos volvían una y otra vez para luchar de boxeador a boxeador hasta ganar o rendirse, pero siempre trayendo horas y horas de diversión.

Little Mac:-Gracias por tu ayuda Pacman, perdona lo que dije hace un rato. Lo importante es luchar hasta el final.

Pacman:-Creo que también le debes una disculpa a Wii Fit, no parecía muy contenta como la trataste.

Little Mac:-Cierto, fui un completo cretino con ella.

Pacman:-(Sonrisa siniestra) Acabas de comenzar mal una relación (Arquea la ceja).

Little Mac:-¿Qué? Viejo no digas estupideces, apenas la conozco.

Pacman:-Si, pero bien que te sonrojabas cada vez que se te pegaba muy cerca.

Little Mac:-(Rojo como un tomate) Ya basta con eso, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? De donde yo vengo no hay chicas, es boxeo masculino y las pocas mujeres programadas son todas para el maldito de Don Flamenco.

Pacman:-(Se ríe y posteriormente también Mac) Sea como sea le debes una disculpa, no vaya a ser que se ponga en tu contra y te haga volar.

Little Mac:-Si ¿Cómo no? Oye hemos estado caminando por varios minutos y me doy cuenta… (Ven un pasillo vacío) Que nos separamos del grupo.

Luego de varios gritos de niña y correr por dos horas por todo el lugar perdidos, hicieron lo que ningún hombre en su sano juicio haría en esta situación… Pedir ayuda a los que pasaban por ahí.

Volvieron a encontrar a Mario, el cual les había asignado su propio cuarto. Verán, los personajes eran asignados en grupos de máximo de tres para compartir cuartos. Al llegar a su habitación se quedan con la boca abierta, la misma habitación parecía un departamento de lujo, con todo lo necesario, sillones, televisión, mesas, sillas, nevera, cuartos para cada uno, etc.

Mario:-Disfruten su estancia, los esperamos a las 5. (Cierra la puerta)

Little Mac:-No lo puedo creer, es más lujoso que mi departamento en New York.

Pacman:-Y lo mejor es que somos compañeros de cuarto, aunque supuestamente cada cuarto es de tres personas ¿Quién será nuestro otro compañero?

Little Mac:-Mientras que no sea Fox por mí está bien…

De repente, una sombra gigantesca cubre por detrás a Pacman y Mac. Se escucha un gran pisotón detrás de ellos. Voltean a ver, la puerta se cierra de un portazo, ahí estaba… Un gran gorila sosteniendo un barril, con una corbata roja y con cara de pocos amigos. Mac y Pacman no lo dudan ni un minuto y gritan lo más fuerte posible. El gorila suelta el barril, los toma a ambos y… ¿Los abraza?

Donkey Kong:-Uga, uga, que bien, mis viejos amigos de arcades. (Grita como un simio) Que feliz estoy de verlos de nuevo. Si son el pequeño verde y el cabezón amarillo.

Little Mac:-(Con poco aire) Hola Donkey Kong, también es un gusto verte pero… ¿Podrías soltarnos? No podemos respirar.

Donkey Kong los suelta y comienza a bailar como simio loco, alzando los brazos y subiéndose a la mesa.

Pacman:-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? (Con más énfasis) Tenían que ponernos a Donkey Kong, me hubiera conformado hasta con Pikachu.

Little Mac:-Velo por el lado positivo, todo grupo de amigos debe tener su grandullón divertido, para llenar de vida al grupo. (Veía columpiarse a Donkey Kong del candelabro) Sí que tienes energía.

Pacman:-(Lo toma del brazo con brusquedad y le habla despacio) Mac, esto no es una película de adolescentes de los 90 ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que tendremos con él? Si en los arcades era un desmadre no quiero ni imaginar que será aquí.

Donkey Kong se detiene y mira con tristeza a Pacman, había escuchado todo.

Little Mac:-(Se acerca a Donkey Kong) Vamos Pacman, lo de Qbert nunca se probó.

Pacman:-Trató de comérselo como si fuera una naranja, tuvimos que darle a ese gorila tres litros de jugo de ciruela. Luego de eso Qbert no volvió a ser el mismo.

Little Mac:-Un error lo comete cualquiera, no es culpa de Donkey Kong.

Pacman:-¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó con Dig Dug, la fiesta en Tetris, los problemas que causó en Street Fighter disfrazado de Blanka y el desastre de los gatos ladrones de Mappy? Tengo para rato.

Donkey Kong:-Bien (Llorando), yo sé cuándo no quieren a Donkey Kong cerca. Me voy a ir de aquí y no te molestaré más cabezón amarillo… (Se va acercando a la puerta)

Little Mac:-Ya, ya, no te vayas grandulón. Pacman no quizo decir eso.

Pacman:-Fue todo lo que quise decir (Mac lo golpea en el hombro) Auch, Mac ¿Por qué?

Little Mac:-¿Desde cuándo te volviste aburrido? El Pacman de antes no era nada inocente que digamos, se la pasaba comiendo "Pildoritas" y luego se iba a ligar a Pinky, la fantasmita. Yo los caché juntos en un rinconcito haciendo…

Pacman:-Shhhhh, cállate, mi señora no lo sabe. Me mataría.

Little Mac:-Ella no está aquí, no te pongas así de estirado. El viejo Pacman no le importaba nada, se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta ¿Recuerdas cuando le robamos la pelotita a los viejos palos de Pong? Se volvieron locos rebotando una bolita imaginaria.

Pacman:-(Se ríe) ¿Cómo olvidarlo? (Saca una pelota pixelada de su boca) Nunca la recuperaron… hahahahaha. Ejem, pero ya maduré y eso fue por demás incorrecto (la lanza tras su espalda rompiendo algo).

Little Mac:-(Con el brazo rodeando el cuello de Donkey Kong) Dale una oportunidad, es nuestro amigo de arcades, se portará bien lo juro.

Donkey Kong asiente con la cabeza, Pacman queda pensativo e incluso culposo. Solo era un gorila, no podía echarlo.

Donkey Kong:-Vamos cabezón amarillo, Donkey Kong se portará bien.

Pacman:-(Lo piensa por mucho rato, solo libera un suspiro seco) Bien, lo siento Donkey Kong, puedes quedarte (Little Mac y Donkey Kong saltan en el aire alzando su puño en victoria). Pero será mejor que no haya problemas aquí y me refiero a ambos.

Ambos:-Lo prometemos (Cruzan los dedos tras la espalda).

Luego de esta extraña presentación se ponen cómodos a desvalijar, Pacman sentía que se arrepentiría de no haber echado a Donkey Kong… después de resbalarse con la cascara de banana número 39 que encontraba en el piso. Pero todo era distinto con Little Mac, él y Donkey Kong se llevaban muy bien.

Little Mac:-Hahahahaha recuerdo cuando tú y yo peleamos en el ring, había visto luchadores grandes pero nunca tan peludos.

Donkey Kong:-(Dándole palmadas en la espalda a Mac) Hahahahaha, para ser pequeño sí que golpeas duro. Me habrás ganado aquella vez, pero ni bien comencemos las batallas Smash tomaré revancha. (Lanza una cáscara de banana a la cabeza de Pacman)

Pacman:-Ya basta de tirar las cáscaras al suelo (Su frente se fruncía y hervía de ira), el que seas un animal no significa que te comportes como uno.

Donkey Kong:-(Toma una banana del barril) Cabezón estás muy estresado ¿Quieres una banana? Hay muchas en mi barril.

Pacman:-(Gritando de ira) No quiero una maldita banana. (Se da vuelta) Disfruten su chiquero, yo mejor me voy a tomar aire antes de que explote (Da un fuerte portazo y se va).

Little Mac:-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿Verdad?

Donkey Kong:-Si, el cabezón se ve gracioso cuando se enfada (Ambos se ríen).

Little Mac:-(Detienen sus risas por un momento) Ha pasado el tiempo, en tan solo media hora a luchar contra Fox (Suspira).

Donkey Kong:-Pequeño Mac, tú puedes ganar, yo creo que sí.

Little Mac:-Gracias grandullón, pero la verdad no sé qué voy a hacer, todo esto es inquietante, ni siquiera lo he visto pelear.

Donkey Kong:-Ese zorro espacial es muy rápido, esquiva sus disparos lo más que puedas. Ese sujeto no se dejará golpear tan fácil aún si son tres.

Little Mac lo ve por un momento, Donkey Kong le estaba dando datos valiosos para su batalla.

Donkey Kong:-Recuerda, la defensa siempre presente. Si te lanzas de una fallarás, si saltas y golpeas acertarás. Alejate de su arma a toda costa, el ataque por la espalda será efectivo. Si todo lo que te he dicho falla, siempre puedes recurrir a la bola brillante…

Donkey Kong se va directo a la puerta de salida, no sin antes voltear a él y sonreírle con su cara de chango. Mac va a su cuarto, colocándose sus característicos pantaloncillos y guantes verdes, zapatillas y su camiseta negra.

Little Mac:-(Mirándose al espejo) Bien, hora del combate. Doc, su entrenamiento y fe en mí no serán en vano.

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta, Little Mac atiende y se encuentra a Luigi.

Luigi:-Vengo por usted señor Mac, (Su voz era algo tartamuda) es hora del combate.

Little Mac:-Lo sé, estoy listo. (Chocando sus dos puños)

Luigi llevaba a Little Mac por un largo recorrido hasta llegar a lo que parecía una arena, con una gran cantidad de personas. Todos personajes de Nintendo que estaban como peleadores, asistentes o tan solo observadores casuales, el punto es que estaba repleto el lugar. Frente a la arena estaban ya Pacman, la entrenadora y Fox mirándolo con mucha arrogancia.

Fox:-Pues parece que si viniste, perdón por mandarte escolta pero quizás te escaparías o te perderías por ahí (Risa maléfica entre dientes).

Little Mac:-Gracias por traerme Luigi…

Mac le pone el puño en señal de chocarlo con el de él, Luigi se aterra pero luego al ver que no era para golpearlo, también se lo choca t se va corriendo de ahí.

Little Mac:-Aquí me tienes Fox, no me iba a escapar de mi primera pelea. Veamos si caes tan rápido como tus ocurrencias.

Fox:-(Se acerca a él y chocan frente con frente furiosos) ¿Sigues igual de impertinente? Será un gusto no solo humillarte, sino cavar un hoyo para que escondas la cabeza de vergüenza.

Little Mac:-Mucha plática pero cero golpes, espero que no seas tan cobarde y me ataques solo con tu pistolita.

La tensión entre ellos dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sin embargo ambos fueron separados por Wario y Ganondolf para evitar discordia antes de tiempo. En eso Mario se sube a un podio y da un largo discurso sobre el nuevo torneo… Pero eso no nos interesa para nada, pasemos a las reglas.

Mario:-Oki Doki, las reglas son muy sencillas. De dos a ocho jugadores entran en la cancha, dependiendo las reglas cada batalla será por tiempo o por vidas. En este caso la batalla será por vidas. El objetivo del combate es aumentar la barra de daño de los adversarios hasta que estén lo suficientemente débiles para ser expulsados de la arena…

Todo el lugar era como un coliseo tecnológico, en el medio de la arena había una gran plataforma rectangular, en una orilla había 8 pequeñas plataformas encima y en la orilla paralela una gran máquina controlada por un pequeño ser encapuchado, el cual también controlaba las grandes pantallas alrededor del coliseo.

Mario:-Lets go. Los retadores en este primer combate serán, por un lado el veterano campeón de Smash Bros, el más rápido y audaz, directamente desde Starfox… (Silencio dramático) Fox Mc Cloud.

Fox alza sus brazos y la multitud aplaude embravecida.

Mario:-La pelea de hoy será uno de los más espectaculares, Por primera vez, el combate de apertura será un veterano contra tres nuevos aspirantes a la vez. Las batallas por vida generalmente se hacen con 3 vidas cada participante, pero ya que son tres contra uno Fox tendrá las tres vidas y cada novato solo tendrá una. El primero de ellos, un viejo amigo y rival de los años 80, esa esfera amarilla que todos reconocen, la leyenda, el inolvidable, Pacman.

Pacman se convierte en su forma clásica y comiendo una fila de bolitas se presenta ante el público que lo ovaciona. A un lado estaban los clásicos fantasmas mirándolos con desdén, salvo una fantasmita rosita que le lanzó un guiño poniendo algo nervioso a Pacman.

Mario:-La siguiente es la maestra del yoga, con posiciones que a más de uno los pondrá…

Mario tenía un tono algo pervertido, pero la mirada fría que le clavó Wii Fit le cortó la oración y le dio miedo.

Mario:-Ehhhhh… Los pondrá en forma, si eso. Un aplauso para la entrenadora Wii Fit.

Saludaba de forma normal sin alardear, aunque las miradas de Fox y Little Mac a ella daban mucho que pensar. Eran expresiones neutrales pero aun así enfocadas a la entrenadora. Lo curioso es que ambos se dieron cuenta luego a dónde apuntaban sus miradas, dándose una mueca desafiante el uno del otro.

Mario:-Por último pero no menos importante, tenemos al campeón del pueblo. Del Bronx New York, campeón del universo de Punch Out, el joven, el rápido… (Al escuchar eso Fox le clava la mirada mortal a Mario como diciendo te voy a sacar la cabeza)… Quiero decir fantástico, Little Mac.

Mac se presentó lanzando unos golpes al aire para terminar con una pose mostrando sus bíceps, más de una mujer en las gradas gritó por él.

Mario:-(Susurra) Presumido… (Habla por el micrófono) Ya con los participantes listos es hora de elegir la arena de batalla, la seleccionada para esta batalla será… Battlefield.

Little Mac:-¿Battlefield? Espera ¿No es ese juego de guerra en donde disparas en primera per…? (Antes de poder decir algo más, Mario le tapa la boca rápidamente)

Mario:-(Nervioso) No lo escuchen, chicos cualquier parecido con el nombre de un juego de Electronic Arts es mera coincidencia… (Ríe nervioso y le susurra enojado a Mac) Una palabra más y harás que nos demanden. (Vuelve a su puesto y Mac se torna algo confundido). Bien competidores vayan a cualquiera de las plataformas pequeñas.

Los nervios de los tres amigos era grande, avanzaron cada uno a una de las 8 plataformas. Una vez en ellas, el ser encapuchado comienza a manejar varios botones y palancas. Los cuatro desaparecen en un haz de luz para ser teletransportados a otro sitio. Battlefield, era una gran plataforma de roca gigante flotando en el cielo, alrededor se podían ver ruinas y estandartes rojos, una gigantesca luna a pleno día y tres pequeñas plataformas encima de la más grande.

Little Mac:-Esto es… asombroso.

Una voz grave comienza el conteo del 3 al 1 y todos recuperan la movilidad, era hora… Go.

Fox:-Voy por ti boxeador. (Fox dispara con su arma de rayos a quemarropa al pecho de Mac)

Pacman:-Oh no, ni sueñes Fox. (Pacman se trata de acercar a él, pero Fox salta y le da una patada en la cabeza)

Sigue de cerca la entrenadora, la cual frente a Fox comienza a golpear. Este lo contrarresta con su escudo y se aleja de ella. Aprovechando que está de espaldas Mac se acerca a él, trata de darle un puñetazo pero Fox voltea rápido y le vuelve a disparar.

Fox:-Perdón pero ¿Cuándo planeas lastimarme? (Toma a Mac en sus brazos y lo lanza al piso de una)

Pacman parece bastante confundido, no sabe qué hacer, es más esto le traía recuerdos bastante dolorosos. Sus manos fingían manejar unas palancas, en su cabeza se podía formar a él montando lo que parecía un coloso de madera y riendo como loco.

Fox:-Despierta de una vez abuelo (Le da una patada que casi lo saca de la arena, no si una mano lo agarra del pie justo a tiempo). ¿Qué diablos?

La entrenadora suelta a Pacman en el suelo el cual salta a una plataforma, ella por otra parte se acerca a Fox, dándole una patada de Yoga hacia arriba seguido de una sucesión de golpes mientras aterriza.

Wii Fit:-Bien zorrito, es hora de ponerte en forma.

La entrenadora comienza a darle un surtido de golpes mientras hace poses de yoga. Fox trata de defenderse pero no logra hacerlo a tiempo. De tantos golpes consiguen lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma… Desafortunadamente logra aferrarse al borde.

Little Mac:-(Se logra levantar) Caray ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Wii Fit:-Solo debes ser tú mismo, aprovecha tus habilidades naturales.

Mientras estaban distraídos hablando, Fox salta por encima de Mac y comienza a golpear y disparar a la entrenadora. Mac trata de defenderla pero nuevamente es esquivado y castigado.

Fox:-No te hagas el héroe Mac, que aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. (Le da pata tras patada) El mundo ya te ha olvidado, has un favor a todos y desaparece.

Pacman solo miraba aterrado mientras castigaban a su amigo.

Pacman:-No puedo, no puedo… No puedo pelear.

?:-(Suspira amargamente) Dios mío, no sirves para nada. Parece que necesitas nuestra ayuda ¿No es así?

Alrededor de él giran los cuatro fantasmas de su juego, por siempre enemigos de Pacman.

Pacman:-¿Qué quieren aquí? ¿Vienen a burlarse?

Inky:-(Fantasma celeste) ¿Qué queremos? Nada solo queremos hacer una barbacoa en la playa… (Risa maléfica) Tarado, venimos a ayudarte.

Pacman:-¿Por qué? Somos enemigos ¿O no?

Clyde:-(Fantasma naranja) Ahora no te pongas sentimental, eres el representante de Namco, si apestas nosotros también. Menos palabras y más golpes.

Controlando a Pacman de forma sutil, los fantasmas se dirigen a Fox. Clyde, Blinky y Pinky comienza a rodearlo y golpearlo cual si fueran abejas, deteniendo el castigo de Mac.

Inky:-(Tomando el control de la mano derecha de Pacman) Ahora comienza la fiesta.

Inky con el brazo de Pacman comienza a golpear a Fox, golpes y patadas en el aire. Fox logra zafarse de los fantasmas y aporrearlos uno a uno. Pacman ve como la bota de Fox empieza a pisar a Pinky la cual grita de dolor.

Fox:-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres una fantasma? Vamos, trata de desaparecer…

Algo dentro de Pacman lo hizo estalla de ira al verlo maltratar a Pinky. Se convierte en su forma clásica y haciendo un camino de pastillas comienza a atacar a Fox con sus grandes fauces.

Pacman:-Ni te atrevas a tocarla mal nacido… (De su mano saca una fruta verde pixelada y se la lanza con fuerza a su cabeza).

Fox se acerca a él, Pacman emerge del suelo un hidrante el cual dispara chorros de agua. Fox bloquea los disparos con su escudo, pero Pacman patea el hidrante dándole un golpe crítico.

Pacman:-Pinky, Pinky ¿Te encuentras bien? (Se acerca a ella corriendo)

Pinky:-No, no, no bajes la…

Inmediatamente de una patada Pacman es lanzado fuera de la plataforma y así perdiendo su vida.

Fox:-(Risa maléfica) No bajes la guardia, pobre diablo... (En eso Mac logra encestarle un golpe a la quijada, los números de Fox estaban ahora al 101%)

Little Mac:-¿Acaso tú bajaste la guardia? No se te olvide que estás peleando conmigo. (Se pone en guardia viendo los ojos fúricos de Fox) Somos dos contra uno y estás en números rojos.

Fox:-(Sonríe maléficamente viendo a cada lado de él ser arrinconado por la entrenadora y Mac) Les falta mucho por aprender de esto novatos, nada se acaba hasta que salga un ganador. (Mira rápido arriba de él y los otros dos se acercan rápidamente) Aun teniendo tres vidas les juro que no perderé ninguna contra ustedes.

Wii Fit:-Hablas mucho, pero debo admitir que tu fama de veloz te precede. (Sonríe preparando sus manos cual si fuera a dar un golpe de karate)

Fox:-Y tú preciosa para ser de un simulador de yoga sí que sabes pelear, nunca había sufrido tantos golpes con un novato.

Little Mac:-¿Y yo que? (Grita enfadado viendo a ambos sonreír)

Fox:-Bufón, esa es la palabra que te describe. (Mac aprieta los dientes) Debiste quedarte en los 8 bits, tus movimientos son obsoletos e hizo falta que me distrajera para siquiera golpearme. No eres nada especial, eres solo una basura que fácil vino y fácil se irá.

La vena de furia de la frente de Mac se hinchaba, sus puños estaban preparados para darle un golpe crítico y lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

Fox:-Eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás, sagas como tú no deberían siquiera volver. Te tocará el mismo destino que los Ice Climbers…

Furioso, Mac corre hacia él para darle un puñetazo, pero este salta a una plataforma arriba de él y golpeando en su lugar a la entrenadora. Ella cae al suelo, justo al borde de la plataforma, en eso Fox aprovecha y de una patada manda a Wii Fit lejos perdiendo así su vida. Los ojos de Mac estaban perdidos por lo que acababa de hacer, le había dado la ventaja.

Fox:-Gracias mi sirvienta, me ayudaste a deshacerme de la basura. Mira lo que logró tu orgullo, eres solo un novato cualquiera. (Saca algo y lo levanta en su mano) Uy ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un corazón de Hyrule? Debí encontrarlo cuando salte… (Lo toma y con él su porcentaje vuelve a cero) Que suerte.

Little Mac:-No, no, no, que hice… Esto es trampa, se supone que no se lastiman a los compañeros.

Fox:-Oh que lástima, creo que nos saltamos esa parte. Ni modo, el daño está hecho y te quedaste solo. Que buen líder eres (Risa maléfica y le apunta con su arma) ahora únete con los otros perdedores.

El tiempo se congeló y todo se volvía negro alrededor de Mac ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba solo, su oponente aún tenía las tres vidas y sin daño y él con 120% de daño, bastaba tan poco para ser eliminado.

Little Mac:-Soy un estúpido, un completo estúpido, voy a ser la humillación de todos, no podré verles la cara a Pacman, a Donkey Kong… Y mucho menos podré disculparme con Wii Fit.

?:-¿Eso te preocupa muchacho? (Risa) Veo que te has ablandado tan solo en tu primera batalla.

Little Mac:-Esa voz… ¿Doc? (Lo mira fijamente a su lado cubierto por una luz su contorno) Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Doc Louis:-No soy el Doc, soy la típica encarnación del maestro del protagonista que aparece cuando todo está perdido para darle palabras de aliento que te harán ganar el campeonato.

Little Mac:-¿Quiere decir que aún tengo esperanzas de ganar?

Doc Louis:-Ehhhhhhh nop, él tiene tres vidas y tú estás en la cuerda floja. Aparte con ese golpe que le diste a la entrenadora no te espera nada bueno al salir de este estadio.

Mac se cae cómicamente de espaldas.

Little Mac:-Eso no me dio mucho aliento que digamos, lo he arruinado todo.

Doc Louis:-¿Y eso cuando te ha detenido? Mac, Mac, las batallas vienen y van, pero depende de ti volverte a parar y dar el golpe final. Recuerda, nunca olvides de dónde vienes. (Toca el pecho de él con su índice) Recuerda mi Star Punch, la técnica maestra.

Mac se despierta de su animación suspendida, Fox estaba a punto de fusilarlo.

Fox:-Tus últimas palabras perdedor. (Calentando su arma)

Little Mac:-Mis últimas palabras son… (Salta arriba esquivando el disparo y en cámara lenta se pone tras Fox y le susurra) Demasiado lento.

Mac comienza a golpearlos por la espalda una y otra vez, Fox se voltea y trata de dispararle, pero este cual si fueran puñetazos de boxeo los esquiva a derecha e izquierda. Fox enojado trata de acercarse a él, pero este utiliza barrera para defenderse y ni bien se desarma dicha barrera comienzan los puñetazos y ganchos. Fox se aleja a un costado de la pista, apretando los dientes con ira, Mac del otro costado suspira feliz y escucha algo como una campana. Mira arriba de su cabeza la palabra KO titilando, recuerda las palabras del Doc, el Star Punch, era su oportunidad.

Fox:-(Jadeando) Miserable, miserable, no te permitiré que me faltes el respeto, a mí, a Fox Mc Cloud. Ven aquí Mac, ven aquí si eres muy hombre.

Little Mac:-No, mejor tú ven aquí ¿O no eres el peleador más rápido de todos? (Risa con dientes) Tal vez eres rápido con otras cositas (Eso lo dijo muy sugestivo trayendo la furia al zorro espacial). Pobrecito, no sé si es veterano por ser de los primeros o el más viejo de todos (Abucheo del público a Fox), seguro ya no corre como antes.

Fox:-Basta ya, te juro que te arrepentirás por esto… (Apretando con fuerza los dientes)

Little Mac:-Si, dentro de una semana cuando llegues a alcanzarme abuelo. Cuidado con esa arma, podrías fallar y lastimar a alguien.

Fox:-Te lo advierto Mac… (Casi gritando)

Little Mac:-Tal vez eres rápido con las señoritas, pero no se preocupen… Qué tienen aún a este galán. (Lanza un guiño coqueto atrayendo la atención y los gritos de todas las chicas del estadio)

Fox:-Ya fue el colmo… MUERE (Grita y corre hacia él)

Ni bien se acerca, en cámara lenta podemos apreciar como Mac prepara su puño para la Star Punch. Colocándose frente a él, prepara su puño debajo y con todas sus fuerzas golpea a la quijada de Fox. Destellando fuego y estrellas, Mac finalmente consigue lanzar a Fox al cielo y directo a las pantallas del estadio, cayendo lentamente con la cara estampada.

Little Mac:-(Mira a su alrededor y cae de rodillas) Lo hice, lo hice, de veras lo hice, vencí a Fox…

Su victoria fue tremendamente corta, porque de una plataforma redonda bajaba Fox.

Fox:-¿Se te olvidó que tengo dos vidas más? (Tronando los nudillos)

Mac no fue eliminado tan fácilmente, Fox quería gozar de su sufrimiento por un rato más. Lo torturó por 5 interminables minutos, al cabo que no era por tiempo, y lo mando de una patada lejos, de esa forma ganó Fox la batalla. Mac se encontraba ahora en una sala blanca y junto a él estaban sus compañeros y una pantalla mostrando todos los momentos en batalla. Mac no tenía cara para verlos, pero Pacman puso su mano en el hombro de él.

Pacman:-Excelente batalla Little Mac.

Little Mac:-(Ve a la entrenadora, esta no parece despreciarlo pero tampoco parece estar alegre, Mac solo suspira) En cuando salgamos de aquí seremos unos bufones.

Los tres caminaron hacia las puertas de salida… Para ser recibidos por miles de personajes y luchadores gritando de emoción. La gente estaba como loca, tomaron a Little Mac y lo llevaron encima como si fuera el campeón. Mac estaba completamente confundido. Regresaron al centro del estadio donde estaba Mario y Luigi portando una medalla de oro. Fox también estaba ahí pero con aire de indiferente y dando la espalda.

Little Mac:-No entiendo nada ¿Qué es esto? (Los gritos de la gente claman su nombre)

Mario:-Si bien no has ganado, has hecho lo que nadie más ha conseguido en su iniciación y es quitarle una vida a un peleador de Smash veterano. Te has ganado el respeto de todos Mac…

Little Mac:-Pero no lo hice solo, mis amigos me ayudaron.

Pacman estaba ahí pero Wii Fit no se encontraba, Mac se desilusionó un poco y volvió a ver a Mario con la medalla. Este se la coloca en su cabeza y reposando en su cuello… Claro que Mario se paró en un Toad, Little Mac será pequeño pero Mario lo supera hahahahahahahaha.

Toad:-(Resistiendo) No más espera a que salga el Smash 5 y saldaremos cuentas bigotón. (Susurraba con la frente sudada)

Mario:-Que esto sea un símbolo de esfuerzo para las batallas venideras. Little Mac, tal vez hayas cometido errores, pero de ellos se aprenden. Mejora en cada batalla y puede que quizás llegues al reto máximo. Smash no solo es pelea, es estar con tus compañeros y pasarla en grande.

Mario cual réferi levanta el brazo de Mac y todos gritan de emoción. Luego de eso comenzó la fiesta de bienvenida, Mac fue el tema de ocasión. Las personas hablaban con él, lo admiraban, las chicas no dudaban en acercarse a él y tomarse fotos abrazándolo de sus músculos. Sin embargo esta fiesta quería pasarla en grande con Pacman y Donkey Kong, sus nuevos amigos. La noche era joven, pero Mac seguía inquietándose por la entrenadora, aparte del conflicto que tuvieron la había golpeado en la arena. Mac sin decir nada salió de la fiesta y caminó por las instalaciones.

Minutos después escuchó algo en una especie de dojo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y ahí estaba, la entrenadora practicando con una bolsa de arena de boxeo con ojos. Mac entró lentamente…

Little Mac:-Ummmm Wii Fit, yo… (La entrenadora lanza con fuerza el saco varios metro, casi llegando a la pared)

Wii Fit:-Que bien que te veo (Esboza una sonrisa). Creí que no te vería hasta mañana.

Little Mac:-(Pensando) No parece enojada. (Hablando) Si, pues verás, yo solo quería disculparme por…

Wii Fit:-(Se acerca y lo silencia con su índice) Te soy sincera, la razón por la que te4 acompañé en este combate fue porque quería combatir al legendario Fox y ser la primera novata en vencer a una leyenda.

Little Mac:-(Se queda anonadado) ¿Qué? ¿Ósea que solo fue por eso?

Wii Fit:-(Estirándose) No te ofendas Mac, te ves en forma y todo, pero no te veía ni cerca de ganarle a un peleador como Fox. Eres boxeador pero no luchador… No sirves.

Mac se desmaya y se pone en blanco…

Wii Fit:-Eso es lo que pensaba antes, me demostraste lo contrario. (Mac se levanta y asombra) Mac tú tienes un gran potencial, no venciste a Fox pero lograste lo que yo no pude ni cerca de lograr. (Le pone sus manos en cada hombro) Además eres muy varonil…

Eso último no sabemos si lo dijo ella o Mac solo lo imaginó, pero el tan solo hecho de verla a los ojos era suficiente para embobar a Mac.

Wii Fit:-Por cierto guapo (Se aleja y comienza a caminar a su alrededor), no creas que me olvidaré tan fácil de ese golpe que me diste. Has pasado de ser novato cualquiera a un enemigo digno. (Camina a la puerta no sin antes mirarlo con la luz de la luna brillando sobre ella) Mac a partir de ahora eres mi rival número 1. Cuando estemos en combate te demostraré de lo que soy capaz y veremos quién de los dos es el mejor.

Ambos sonríen y se alejan uno el otro, más allá de su mensaje, de esa rivalidad nacería una amistad y… tal vez más. El destino es incierto para Little Mac, solo esperemos que con el pasar del tiempo llegue a lo más alto.


End file.
